


Watching

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slashy PWP crossover with SG-1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was "Lorne/Mitchell/Sheppard, major in the middle"

There was very little in life that Cam loved more than watching John Sheppard get fucked.

True, usually he was the one doing John, so there were other benefits besides getting to see John on his back or his knees.

But in this case, he was once removed and not objecting, because he was sliding his cock into Evan Lorne's very tight, very hot ass while Evan fucked John.

John was holding on to his knees. He was sweaty, his wild hair even wilder as he twisted when Lorne tweaked his nipples.

Evan slid one hand up John's torso, along his neck and to his face. John turned and sucked two of Evan's fingers into his mouth.

Cam groaned along with the major.

He let his own hands drift along Lorne's body. Evan was shorter than either of them were. Solid as a truck, though. His cock matched the rest of him, and his ass was perfect, rounded and firmly muscled. Cam slid a finger down the crease. There was a lot of lubricant still spread around and Lorne bucked at the teasing sensation.

Cam slowed down. Being at the back, he was in control. Evan whimpered and John cursed at him, but Cam was enjoying watching this, and enjoying the way Evan's body jerked as Cam skimmed his finger around where Evan's ass was stretched to accommodate his cock.

He bit Evan's shoulder lightly and moved his other hand, following Evan's ribs down across his stomach. His palm brushed the short, wiry hair and found the base of Evan's hard cock. The angle was awkward but his fingertip teased Evan's balls and Evan flailed a hand back and grabbed for his hip blindly.

"Mitchell, _fuck_ don't..."

"Don't what?" he asked lowly. "Don't tease your balls while I'm fucking you?" John's eyes were slits but Cameron met his gaze and smirked. "Don't do this?"

His hand moved up Evan's dick and circled John's asshole, taut around Evan's cock, and he repeated the same motion on Evan with his other hand.

Two explosive breaths and curses resulted from his touch. Evan pushed into John, nearly causing Cam to slide out. Cam shuffled forward a little more, urging Evan to keep moving while his fingers remained in between them. He felt Evan's cock sliding into John's ass, felt the heat from John's body and the stiffness of Evan's erection as they moved faster. It was almost enough to make him come himself.

Evan shoved forward and moaned and Cam felt the twitch in his shaft, felt his balls draw up and then watched as Evan's head fell back while he pumped into John and came hard.

Evan fell forward, catching himself on his arms before he could crush John, who reached up and dragged the major into a dirty kiss. Cam began to fuck Evan's ass in earnest, his body on the edge now.

Evan's hand moved as if to go between him and John and Cameron barked out, "No."

"Fucking bastard, Mitchell," John growled. He hadn't come yet and Cam knew from experience how hard and how ready John would be.

Cam held tight to Evan's hips, steadying him as he pumped harder. "Want you to come in my mouth, John," he told them. "Gonna fuck Lorne and then suck you off."

He heard the familiar whimper from underneath Evan and closed his eyes. He was close, right there.

Then he heard Evan speaking. "You gonna hold on for him, Sheppard? My cock is still in your ass and I can feel how hard you are and he's fucking me into you again. You gonna lose it before he can blow you?"

Cam yanked Evan backwards, almost onto his lap while he came so hard he nearly blacked out for a second.

He fought off the haze following his orgasm and Evan shifted to one side with a smirk, his hand between John's legs, tugging on his balls. Cam just bent forward and swallowed John's red, erect cock into his mouth.

He knew what John liked by now and he was pleased to hear John babbling above him, "Yeah, fuck yeah, like that. Jesus, God, gonna come, swallow it, _damn_-"

John's hips jerked up into Cam's mouth. He rode it, swallowing as asked, sucking hard and steady until John twitched back.

Cam stretched out half on to of John, who seemed unable to move or articulate words yet. Evan was watching them with dark eyes and a satisfied grin on his face. He looked at Cam and chucked, "I think next time, he's in the middle."

Cam grinned. It seemed he wasn't the only one who liked to watch.


End file.
